


To hear him moan

by mimiccake



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeling B era, Kissing, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiccake/pseuds/mimiccake
Summary: Paul enjoys seeing Flake in pleasure. He also doesn't like it when Flake hides it.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Kudos: 18





	To hear him moan

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this is my first bit of smut. Didn't think I'd write smut lol. But let's do it. Hope you like it!

Flake lies on Paul’s bed, hands behind his head, as he stares at the ceiling. He passively listens to Paul ramble, unsure of how long he has been talking or when he will end.

“...all I’m saying - _all I am saying_ \- is I think you would look good with a beard. Like a big, bushy caveman beard,” Paul says, approaching the bed.

“That’s if I can even grow one. Plus, what are you even saying? Look at me. Me with a beard would be like - I can’t even think of something stupid it would look like,” contests Flake.

“Exactly, because it wouldn’t look stupid. You’d look hot. Tall, skinny caveman. My favorite boy.” Paul grins, laying down next to his favorite boy.

“Okay, okay,” Flake responds, a smile spreading across his face as well. Paul’s smile was always so infectious.

Paul leans over, wrapping his arm around Flake’s chest, giving him a quick kiss. Flake accepts it unresponsively before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

Paul, crazing more attention than he is getting, traces his nose lightly across Flake’s jaw. Flake lets out a quick and quiet moan.

“What was that?” asks Paul with a smirk.

“Nothing.”

“Mhm, sure it was nothing,” Paul says under his breath, bringing his mouth back to Flake’s. The younger boy softly turns, avoiding Paul’s lips. Paul backs his head away, playfully hurt by Flake’s denial. Biting his lip, Flake tries to hide a smirk, pleased with Paul’s response.

“You don’t like this?” Paul attempts to replicate the previous maneuver that felt more natural in the moment, dragging the tip of his nose along Flake’s jaw, which is now more exposed to him.

“Or this?” continues Paul, as he moves his body to lay on top of Flake before planting a kiss tenderly on the pale skin of Flake’s neck. Paul feels Flake take a quick breath in from under him, seemingly jolted by Paul’s lips. Paul moves up, softly burrowing with his nose into Flake’s mess of hair to reveal the boy’s ear.

“And what about this?” Paul speaks softly into Flake’s ear before nibbling his earlobe.

“Now you’re just being gross,” Flake responds breathlessly, trying not to moan.

Paul cups Flake’s cheek, gently rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb. It allows Paul to keep Flake where he wants him, unable to avoid his lips again. “You like it when I’m gross.”

“I--,” Flake hesitates to finish his thought, -- _like you all the time_ , unwilling to yield the bit of power he has over Paul in this moment.

Paul presses his lips to Flake’s, unresponsive. Paul grumbles, getting worked up over Flake hiding his arousal. “Come on Flake, moan for me.” Paul practically grinds against him for the briefest moment as he shifts to bring a hand under Flake’s shirt. He moves his other hand from Flake’s cheek to wrap under Flake’s head. Paul goes back to Flake’s neck, kissing his way down to the boy’s collarbone.

Static surges across Flake’s skin from Paul’s vigor. His throat tightens in an attempt to keep a moan from escaping. With a labored breath, Flake focuses on not returning Paul’s groping, denying himself the pleasure of Paul’s warm skin. Paul is the opposite, mindlessly caressing Flake’s thin body. He wraps his fingers around Flake’s love handle before gliding up to his ribcage. The movement sends shivers along the path that continue up his collarbones and to his neck, hair standing on end.

Paul eagerly brings his face back up to Flake’s. Their eyes meet, and Paul’s light up with recognition. Flake is about to break, and they both know it. Flake becomes aware he has given it away once a devilish smile appears across Paul’s lips.

 _Oh no_ , Flake thinks to himself.

Paul moves his lips close to Flake’s to feel the boy’s staggered breath. “Tell me you like this. Tell me you want this?” Paul whispers seductively.

“Mm-mm,” Flake struggles to grunt, the slightest release of a moan.

“Mhmm,” Paul responds, shifting his weight off to Flake’s side, exposing Flake’s tense form. His shirt is still bunched up from Paul’s exploration, and he is quick to return his fingers to Flake’s soft flesh. Instead of bringing his hand up under Flake’s shirt again, Paul’s fingers linger at Flake’s navel, edging slowly downward.

Paul tightens his arm a bit behind Flake’s head and neck, his hand on Flake’s shoulder, keeping Flake right where Paul wants him. Paul examines Flake’s young face and begins teasing his lips with his own. Paul feels Flake’s eagerness and his hesitancy to show Paul how overwhelmed with lust he is.

Paul’s fingers trace the waistband of Flake’s pants, hinting at what can come next.

“I want you to tell me, Flake. I need to hear that you want it, that you want me.”

Flake keeps a brave face, refusing to surrender to Paul’s teasing.

“You’re--,” Flake whispers, full of breath and desire, “you’re gross.”

Paul pouts briefly before slightly cocking his head, raising an eyebrow, and giving a look that says _don’t say I didn’t warn you_.

Paul’s hand sinks into Flake’s pants and is engulfed by the heat of Flake’s arousal. His cock is hard and jabbed between his leg and the material of his tight pants. Paul can feel how eager Flake’s cock is to be released from its confinement, an eagerness that Paul is pleased to oblige. But not yet. With his fingers gliding along Flake’s shaft, refusing to fully grip it, Paul once again gives Flake a chance to give in.

Flake’s eyes have been shut since Paul began teasing his cock, but they open and stare into Paul’s eyes. Flake responds with silence. Paul is beginning to get agitated, a desire building in him to punish Flake for not rewarding him with the moans of pleasure that Paul is so eager to hear.

Paul lets out a quiet sigh, laced with sadistic intent, as he pulls his hand from Flake’s pants to unbutton them and pull down the zipper. The fabric shifts with Flake’s hard cock, now bulging up against nothing but his boxers. “I just want you to know right now,” Paul says as he rubs his palm over Flake’s bulge, “I’m not going to stop until you are begging - _begging_ \- me to let you cum. Ok?” Paul smiles and enjoys the look of lustful panic that blooms on Flake’s face.

While sinking his hand into Flake’s boxers again, Paul begins lightly kissing along Flake’s jaw and down to his neck, blocking Flake’s view of his cock as Paul slowly pulls it out of confinement. Flake feels the relief of his cock flexing and then twitching from Paul’s grasp. Paul gingerly grips the base of Flake’s cock, slowly stroking up, loosening his grip, and returning to the base to repeat the motion, coaxing more precum to the tip, glistening at the edge of Flake’s foreskin. The position Paul is in allows him to feel Flake’s breath on his neck, arousal now coming to Paul as well. Even though his pleasure at the moment solely encompasses torturing Flake, he can’t help but look forward to Flake finally coming. Whether it is in Paul’s hand or his mouth, it doesn’t matter. But Flake needs to earn it.

Paul needs to feel wanted, _desired_.

“Are you ready?” Paul asks, shifting his gaze back up to the other boy, who is brimming with concealed anticipation. Paul waits for a substantial giveaway - he knows Flake wants it because he always wants it - but Paul wants to hear him admit it. Much to Paul’s annoyance, that is not what he gets. Flake, breathing heavier with arousal, simply closes his eyes and raises his head slightly, as if to nod in defeat, but instead tilts his head dismissively as if to say _do what you’re going to do, I don’t care_.

Paul fights the urge to grit his teeth. Still staring at Flake, whose eyes remain closed, Paul pulls back Flake’s foreskin. The air feels somewhat cold against the hot flesh of Flake’s cockhead. The exposed feeling quickens his already-labored breathing. Paul releases the boy’s cock, allowing it to twitch with excitement, while Paul brings his hand to his mouth for some needed lubrication. Working his spit across his palm, Paul returns his hand to Flake’s waiting cock.

Paul wraps his wet fingers around Flake’s cockhead, which pulses against the warm touch. Rather than stroking, Paul begins to wiggle his fingers over the sensitive flesh. Adding in rotations of his wrist, Paul knows the slick movements across the sensitive head will break Flake’s will in mere moments. He moves his head beside Flake’s, his ear near Flake’s mouth and vice versa. A desperate moan finally escapes Flake’s lips, a pleasure too overwhelming to contain. Paul moans in return. 

“That’s it baby, let me hear it,” he whispers into Flake’s ear.

Switching from a focus on the head, Paul begins stroking the full length of Flake’s cock. Flake suppresses pant after pant as he matches small thrusts of his hips to Paul’s strokes. Paul knows what is happening, Flake’s lust overwhelms him until he mindlessly acts on his desperate need to cum. 

Unfortunately for Flake, Paul hasn’t forgotten his acts of defiance. Flake will learn a lesson today. After planting a heavy kiss against Flake’s lips with a deceitful suggestion of tongue, Paul releases Flake’s cock and maneuvers his way down.

Flake’s eyes dart open as he looks down to see Paul’s devilish grin once again. Paul’s fingers sit at the base of Flake’s cock, aiming it at Paul’s waiting mouth. Paul’s thin lips give way, engulfing the head of Flake’s cock. The younger boy tenses with pleasure, digging his nails into the rumpled bedsheets. Paul swirls his wet tongue over Flake’s sensitive head, a warm welcome before ebbing his mouth along Flake’s shaft accepting more and more of his cock. Before Flake can realize, his entire cock has disappeared into Paul’s mouth. Paul sticks his tongue out along the base of Flake’s shaft, as far as it can go, to lap at Flake’s balls. With his mouth wide open and accepting every inch of Flake’s member, Paul attempts to moan Flake’s name. The recognition of Paul’s desire and the humming around his cock send a wave of pleasure through Flake’s body, washing away the foolish notion that he can hide his own desire.

“Paul!” Flake finally groans in ecstasy, “I’m going to cum!”

 _Oh no you don’t!_ Paul thinks to himself. He pulls his mouth off of Flake’s pulsing cock before almost lunging up toward Flake’s shocked face. Returning to his previous position beside Flake, Paul grips the boy’s member once again and delivers an intense stare deeply into Flake’s eyes.

“Beg me for it,” Paul demands. He strokes Flake slowly, gentle and agonizing.

“Please.”

“More,” Paul responds quickly, dissatisfied with Flake’s response before he can even get it out. Paul strokes Flake’s shaft faster, keeping his touch far away from the sensitive head that would send Flake over the edge.

“Please, Paul, please! Oh god, I’m so close!” Flake mindlessly pulls at Paul’s shirt with frustrated eagerness, his body writhing on the bed.

“I said, beg me,” Paul repeats, lapping up every bit of desire Flake can muster out in his pleas. He smiles in Flake’s face, sticking his tongue out a bit between his teeth in a gloating gesture of victory.

“I’m fucking begging, Paul! Please, let me cum! I need it, I need _you_!”

 _Good enough_. Paul thinks to himself, satisfied that Flake won’t forget this anytime soon. His strokes begin encompassing the full length of Flake’s throbbing cock, his fist twisting as it slides up and down.

Flake’s look of anguish turns to ecstasy as the two smash their lips together. Flake’s mouth eagerly accepts Paul’s tongue as the two exchange breathy moans. Flake’s breath catches for a moment as his body tenses. He leans his head into Paul’s as his long-awaited orgasm jolts through his body.

Paul doesn’t slow his strokes along Flake’s overworked cock until every last bit of cum has been shot over Paul’s hand and Flake’s stomach. Flake whimpers as Paul slowly and deliberately works his grip across Flake’s length until the pulsing ceases.

Flake’s body goes limp as he tries to catch his breath. Paul grins with satisfaction. He admires the heavy load across his fingers.

“Kind of seems like you liked it,” Paul says.

Flake shuts his eyes and a smile forms on his flushed face as he exhaustedly laughs.


End file.
